<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking the Easy Street (Sugar Daddy AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274625">Taking the Easy Street (Sugar Daddy AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at a cafe where the esteemed author Doctor Spencer Reid visits often. You two make small talk every once in a while which eventually leads to the discussion of finances. After learning about your financial struggles, Spencer gives you can offer you just can’t seem to refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid &amp; Reader, Spencer Reid &amp; You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking the Easy Street (Sugar Daddy AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were on the verge of getting evicted because you’re two weeks behind for this month’s rent. You’re trying to finish your masters all the while trying to juggle two jobs. It was…hectic. </p><p>You solemnly sigh as you restock the pastry case, completely unaware of one of your regulars stepping in until he spoke up, “You okay, Y/N?”</p><p>You look up to see esteemed psychological thriller writer, Doctor Spencer Reid, leaning over the counter to look at you. You give him a polite smile and stand, “Um, honestly, not really. But I shouldn’t unload my problems onto you. Anyway, the usual?”</p><p>“Yes, please, and a raspberry danish.”</p><p>“Coming right up!” you place his order, taking his card and swiping through. After handing him the receipt, he pulls out a twenty dollar bill and slips it into the tip jar, like he always does. </p><p>You grab his danish and pour his coffee into a cup. You go to the pick up counter, sliding them to him, “Here ya go! See ya soon!”</p><p>He places his hand on yours before you could leave, “Wait,” you don’t say anything, so he continues, “Why don’t you take a break and we can chat?”</p><p>“Doctor Reid-”</p><p>“Please? I’ve noticed you’ve been really stressed out lately and, well, people say I’m a good listener.”</p><p>You softly smile at him and nod, “Okay, but will I get charged?” you asked jokingly.</p><p>He shakes his head with a chuckle, “Free of charge. I’ll be at that table,” he just points to an empty table by the window behind him and you nod. </p><p>You go to Penelope, your friend and manager, letting her know you’re going on break. To which she replies with a smile, “Of course, sweet stuff!” She was a great person and manager and you adored her. </p><p>Taking off your barista apron, you round the counter and head to the table Doctor Reid was at. You sat down with a sigh and he wipes his mouth with a napkin, quickly gulping down some coffee. </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>You shake your head with a snort, “It’s alright.”</p><p>He moves his pastry and drink to the side, resting his arms on the table, “So, like I said, I’ve noticed you’ve been kinda stressed lately. What’s been going on?”</p><p>So you unload everything on him. About your financial situation, juggling two jobs, your rent, etc. After letting all of that out, you felt a lightness on your shoulders. </p><p>Doctor Reid reached across the table to rest his hand on yours, “I can help.”</p><p>“Doctor Reid-”</p><p>“Y/N, just-may I speak, please?” you nod and he lets out a deep breath, “I’m pretty…comfortable. But I’m also very busy. Because of touring, writing, teaching, among other things. Anyway, I was thinking maybe we can make some sort of agreement?” he already saw the apprehension on your face and immediately doubled back, “Nothing bad or-or sexual, I promise! Um, people usually refer to it as a sugar daddy - sugar baby relationship.”</p><p>“Soooo…you want me to be your sugar baby?”</p><p>“Yes. Again, nothing sexual. You can just be a friend, accompany me to charity events or social events. Be there for me when I’m feeling a little overwhelmed with teaching or when I need to take a break from writer’s block.”</p><p>“So I do all that and you’ll, what, just pay me for being your friend?”</p><p>“Essentially, yeah. Like I said, I’m always super busy. I never have time to go on proper dates and be around women a lot. I’m-honestly, I’m a little lonely.”</p><p>“Have you done this before?” </p><p>“Yes, actually, with my now best friend, JJ. Everything was very amiable. I helped her get an apartment and pay off her student loans.”</p><p>You leaned back in your chair, crossing your arms over your chest. Your brows creased in concentration and Doctor Reid found it to be quite adorable.</p><p>“Can I think about it?”</p><p>He gave you an understanding smile, “Of course,” he then looked at his watch and saw the time, “I have to get going to get ready for my lecture, but I’ll see you the usual time tomorrow. You don’t have to rush on the decision, by the way. I understand that it’s unconventional.” he stood up finishing the rest of his danish and coffee. He then took out his wallet, pulling out a couple of one hundred bills and slid them over to you, “For this months rent and then some.”</p><p>You shook your head immediately, “Doctor Reid-”</p><p>“Spencer, and, don’t worry about. I really would like to help you,” with another kind smile, he threw away his trash and headed out the door. </p><p>As soon as he left, Penelope came skittering over to you, “Okay, what was that about?”</p><p>You looked at the money in your hand, realizing he just gave you $500, “I think I just became a sugar baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>